True Meaning of Christmas
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: Brianna and Haley help Kick gift a great and memorable gift for Kendall! What adventure awaits for them during that time? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Now, 17-year old Brianna Buttowski and her best friend, Haley Trenton, were walking through the snow on Christmas Eve, wondering on how to help Bree's 19-year old Kick get a good present for his girlfriend-fiance, Kendall Perkins.

Brianna: Since Kick asked Kendall to marry her, I've been wanting to help him get the best gift possible, luckily you have me to help you out with that.

Haley: Yep! You have the quality interests in fanciness and piz-zaz while I the quality interests in awesomeness and fun!

Brianna: I've been happy since you were my best friend.

Brianna and Haley have been best friends since age 8, especially when fighting against people like Wacky Jackie and Penelope Patterson. Even though Brianna and Haley have minor different interests yet common interests at the same time. Haley become Brianna change a lot from the mean and spoiled little Brianna was when she was young and Bree was happy ever since.

Brianna and Haley went to the Mellowbrook Mall, not knowing someone was following them, and once they entered in, that someone tapped their shoulder, Bree and Haley turned their head, to see Kick Buttowski in his dark green stunt jacket, and a Santa hat on his white and red helmet.

Haley: Hey, Kick! What's up?

Kick: Hey, guys. I just want to tag along since I wanted to get the gift myself.

Brianna: Aww, that's sweet, but can we still help?

Haley: Yeah, Kick! You're my best friend along with my BFF Bree, of course.

Brianna: Aww!

Kick: Don't worry, you guys can still help.

Haley: Sweet!

Kick: After all, Bree, you're a great sister, and you Haley, are my #1 winggirl and fan!

Haley: Sweet! Kick, we'll help get the greatest gift ever for my sister!

Haley rushes and drags Brianna to the Kawaii Friends store, the store with a lot of neat stuff for 70% off. Brianna suggested a stuffed animal with a lot of glitter while Haley suggested a doll with flames. But they both saw something perfect for Kick and Kendall, the music cube with the male daredevil figure while holding the his figurine lady with a color pattern shirt and blue skirt.

Brianna: It has grimstones!

Haley: It has extreme and elegance mashed together!

Brianna/Haley: It's perfect!

Brianna and Haley got the cube and went their way to the cashier, when someone tripped Brianna, who was holding the cube, and Haley caught the cube while lightly bumped into a box of footballs.

Haley: I'm good!

Brianna and Haley turned to the person who tripped Bree, it was 21-year-old Jackie Wackerman, who despite being a beautiful girl without the big glasses and braces, still maintained her psychotic nature.

Haley: Wackerman! What do you want?

Brianna: And why did you try to hurt me?

Jackie: Because I should've been the one to be Kick's #1 fan! Not you!

Brianna: You're way too creepy and a jerk to every girl who even says a to Kick! Besides Haley deserves better than you!

Jackie: First, It's one thing for me to lose Kick to that snobby, mean wench Kendall! (screaming) I am not going to lose my #1 to you!

-: Hey! You leave them alone!

The cashier who came to Jackie is Lucy Perkinson, Mouth's girlfriend. Lucy is friends with Julie, Kendall and Peace Maddux.

Jackie: You stayed out of this, nerdwad!

Lucy: Kick loves Kendall, and Kendall loves Kick! Not you, Jackie! Kendall is the sweetest, awesome, kind, yet dilligent and determined plus occasionally hotheaded girl! And she's is not what you are! You're just a psychotic, selfish, narcasstic, childish wench who should've been happy for Kick! Even when he's not with you! If yo're not going to be respectful to Haley, Brianna, Kendall or any of my friends, then I'm gonna have to call the police to have my friends file a restraining order against you!

-: Yeah, you don't want that, would you?

Peace Maddux came into the store as a volunteer police officer with a handful of cuffs.

Jackie: Fine!

Jackie left, some people cheered, Lucy helped picked up Haley and Brianna!

Haley: Thanks a lot, Lucy!

Brianna: Yeah, we'll just give you the money.

Lucy: No, no, it's on the house!

Haley: You sure?

Lucy: Positive! After you went out of way to help Kick get a present for Kendall, I'm willing to help you guys out!

Brianna: How do you know about?

Lucy: Julie told me about it, after all! I am one of Julie's best friends!

Peace: Yeah, same here!

Haley: Thanks guys!

Lucy putted Haley and Brianna's gift in a bag, and Haley and Brianna walked out of the store with the gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna: Kick's gonna love this!

Haley: So will Kendall! You wanna get a hot chocolate?

Brianna: Sure thing!

They went into a coffee stand called StarChoco, where workers are Kick's friends, Emo Kid and Isabella Magnuson.

Isabelle: Hey, Haley, Bree!

Brianna: Hey Emo Kid! Hey Izzy!

Emo Kid (happily cool and casual): What will you guys have?

Haley: I'll take one expresso chocolate mix.

Brianna: And I'll take a vanilla-chocolate mixed expresso.

Isabelle: That'll be $2.50 each, please.

Brianna took out her wallet to take a $5 bill, and Emo Kid took the bill, and Haley and Brianna went to a table, someone went to their table.

-: You wanna try some Neopilitan caramels?

Haley: Sure! Kendall?

The lady serving the girls the caramels is Kendall herself.

Brianna: What are you doing working at StarChoco, Kendall?

Kendall: I worked here for extra money to get something very special for Kick! Where is he anyway?

Haley: He's here getting you a gift.

Brianna: Haley!

Kendall: What, really? What he get me?

Brianna (whispers to Haley): Nice going.

Haley: Oh, it's a secret. He didn't tell us.

Kendall: Oh, really? Well, I guess I better see what he'll get me. Meanwhile I'll just keep going on here to get Kick a gift. Oh here you go.

Kendall signals the girls to try the caramels, they took a piece and ate them, they were pleased with taste.

Haley: This candy is like a flying pleasure animating from my mouth!

Brianna: Really, that good?

Haley: Yeah!

Kendall: Awesome! I'll catch you girls later!

Haley/Brianna: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Kick went to into the Kawaii store, the same store Haley and Brianna, and went to find something that Kendall will love.

Kick: This store ought to have something that Kendall will love. Something elegant while awesome.

Kick will never forget those times with Kendall, like they were dancing for the dance appreciation class, or the time when they got their hands stuck together. Ah, Kick loves those moments, and now since they've been together since age 14.

Kick found that something and went to the line, in front of him was his neighbor, Mr. Vickle.

Kick: Mr. Vickle?

Mr. Vickle: Oh, hey, Kick!

Kick: What brings you here?

Mr. Vickle: Oh, I'm just picking something for my family.

Kick: Cool, how your son, Ray (Raynaldo, Mr. Vickle's son, not Ronaldo)? I haven't seen him since a few months ago.

Mr. Vickle: Oh, he's great! He's just working briefly out of town helping veterans. He'll return home and stay with us after.

Kick: Oh, cool?

Mr. Vickle: How's Kendall?

Kick: Oh, she's great! I was just getting something for Kendall!

Mr. Vickle: Well, you come to the right place to the right place for the best quality.

Mouth: I'll say.

Mouth is in front of Mr. Vickle and Kick, joining them in their conversation. Neither of them knowing at that Mouth was near Lucy.

Mouth: I just picked up something for my girl, Lucy!

Lucy: Oh, really? Aww, you sweet Romeo!

Mouth: Ah, ah, ah, my sweet! It's a surprise and a good one at that!

Lucy: Cool! $15 dollars.

Mouth gave his girlfriend the money and she put his gift in a bag.

Mouth: Later guys!

Kick/Mr. Vickle: See ya, Mouth!

Lucy: That'll be $30 dollars, Mr. Vickle.

Mr. Vickle: Wow, you're lucky this store has best discount in this store!

Lucy: Well, quality is defintely what we're here for. Not quality.

Mr. Vickle: Good work, Lucy! Later, take care of Kendall, Kick!

Kick: I will, Mr. Vickle!

Lucy: That'll be $15.

Kick: Thanks, Lucy!

Lucy: No prob, say to Kendall for me!

Kick: I will!

Kick exited the store and Lucy didn't even told him that Haley and Brianna went to the same store, which is here, since she didn't want to spoil the secret.

Peace: You didn't tell Kick about you know what?

Lucy: No, I'm no stool pigeon but I still think Haley and Brianna got for Kick and Kendall is adorable!

Peace: Yeah, that's true.


	4. Chapter 4

Brianna and Haley ran out of the door, when snow came out the door.

Brianna: We're snowed in!

Haley: How is that possible?!

Brianna: I don't know, but if we don't get out early soon, the surprise will be spoiled and we'll let Kick and Kendall down!

Haley: Not if I can help it!

Haley took out her phone to call her close friend, Gunther, when something was rumbling a bit shaking Haley and Brianna. When Gunther and Julie came out of the snow.

Gunther: Hey girls!

Haley: Hey, guys!

Julie: What are you guys getting, and who are you geting them for?

Brianna: We're helping get Kick a very good present for Kendall!

Haley: But we need to leave out of here, so we can prepare their gift!

Gunther: You got it!

Gunther, Julie escorted Haley and Brianna to a reindeer, they all got on!

Julie: Hold on! BWAR!

Haley: Nice BAWR, sis!

Julie: Thanks, sis!

Gunther: I taught her a bit!

Gunther was on front of the reindeer, with Brianna, behind him, and Haley and Julie. Brianna looked at Gunther's masculine chest.

Brianna (whispers to Julie): Wow, Jules! You sure picked a champion!

Julie (whispers to Brianna): Thanks, Bree!

They land next to Kick's house. Haley and Brianna jumped out of the reindeer.

Haley: Hey, you guys coming to the christmas party tonight?

Gunther: We will!

Brianna: Sweet! Merry Christmas, guys!

Julie: You too!

Gunther and Julie, wit the reindeer flew took of, while Brianna and Haley were running towards when they slipped on thin ice, tripping. Having the bad flying on thin air, yet landed safely without a crack.

Brianna: It didn't break!

Haley: That's because Lucy picked a safe pillow cushion for a glass gift!

Brianna: Nice!

Out of nowhere, an alligator popped out of the sewer and ate the bag out of Haley's hand and pulled back into the sewer, leaving the girls with shocked faces with no gift.

Brianna/Haley: NOO!

Haley: WHY?! Everything was going great until right now. Out of all the moments, why here?

Brianna: We better just tell Kick the truth.

Haley: I let them down.

Brianna: I did the same, but Kick will understand.

Haley: I hope so, but he doesn't, he'll never trust me again.

Brianna: It's okay.

Brianna hugged her best friend who hugged her back.

Haley: Thanks, Bree. You're a best friend a girl can have.

Brianna: No, you are.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Eve night came into the Buttowski household. Everyone came to the party, Tim and Kathy, Kendall and Julie's parents; Mr. Vickle; Wade; Gunther; Julie; Brad; Harold; Cousin Kyle; Honey; Kick and Kendall. Wade went to Haley and Brianna to say hi.

Wade: Hey, girls!

Brianna/Haley: Hey, Wade!

Wade: How are you guys are doing this Christmas?

Brianna: Just fine except someone took off with our gift to Kick and Kendall.

Haley: We went all the way to the house, when we tripped losing the gift, having some gator eat the present.

Wade: Oh, ouch! Well, hey you might wanna cheer up, guys! Christmas isn't just about gifts, it's about caring for each other. Speaking of which, you might wanna take a look.

Haley and Brianna sees Kick facing Kendall with a gift, they were suprised and glad, that Kick got the gift for his girl!

Kick: Hey, Kick! I just wanna get something for you-

Kendall: Oh, Kick! You didn't have to-

Kendall stopped when she looked inside the box, and a saw a teddy panda bear with strawberry blonde hair, and triangle pattern shirt. She was in awe and attacked him and showered with kisses.

Kendall: Oh, Kick! It's beautiful, It reminds me of the teddy bear that I loved as a little girl. Thank you, Kick!

Kick: My pleasure, my sweetheart!

Kendall: Here, I got you something too!

Kick opened the gift Kendall gave him, and his eyes were filled with happiness.

Kick: Wow, Kendall! A photo of all my favorite daredevils, Billy Stumps, Rock Callahan, Jock Wilder, Boom Mccondor, and Dirt Bike Mike! Thanks so much!

Kick hugged Kendall and locked his lips with hers with gentle love and appreciation.

Brianna and Haley were so glad, that it didn't matter if they had their gift destroyed because they have each other.

Brianna: Haley, I love you and you're my best friend, Merry Christmas!

Haley: Thanks, Bree, I love you too and you're my best friend!

Haley and Brianna hugged and when they broke the hug, Haley got an idea and whispered into Brianna's ear, and she agrees with it. And they surprise Kick and Kendall with a mistletoe!

Haley: Merry Christmas, guys!

Kick: Haley, you little trickster!

Kendall: Well, how about it, Romeo?

Kick and Kendall wrapped around their arms around their waists and kissed. People cheered.

Kick: I love you, future Mrs. Buttowski!

Kendall: And I love you, future husband!

Three months later, Kick and Kendall got married and moved into a new house to start a new life together, with Gunther and Julie moving next to them!


End file.
